Curious Alice
by MirrorDede
Summary: Alice has a problem and Sharon is more than willing to teach her about the wonders of the female body. De-anoning from kink meme.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Alice has a personal problem and goes to big sister Sharon for help. Yuri!

**Words:** 930

**Rating:** NC-17

**Writer's Note:** This was a kink meme request: "Alice is curious about the wonders of the female body. Sharon is more than willing to teach her."

"Sharon…big sister?" asked Alice, between bites of apple. "I've been having a bit of a problem."

"What is it, Alice-kun?" cooed Sharon, collapsing her fan and placing it on the table beside her.

"Um, in between my legs, I have this weird feeling sometimes." Alice squirmed a bit and squeezed her legs together. "Actually, all the time now. It's driving me nuts!"

"Well," said Sharon, smiling and blushing just a little. "You do…use the water closet sometimes, right? To, um…pass water?"

"Yeah, I know all about that...this is a different problem," Alice tossed her apple core onto the table. "It feels all warm and tingly and I just keep wanting to press on it - here." She put her hands between her legs and demonstrated.

Sharon blushed and looked around the room. They were alone, but just to be sure, Sharon checked the cabinet to make sure Break wasn't hiding in there, and drew the blinds on the window so no one could see in.

"What are you doing?" asked Alice.

"Just making sure we're alone, Alice-kun. That…that thing you're doing is usually something you would do…in private. But Big Sister Sharon would be happy to help you learn how to …um…make that feeling annoying go away."

"Really?" said Alice, still rubbing.

"Really…" Sharon sat down beside Alice on the sofa, and put her hand on Alice's. "You just have to know what to do." For a moment, Sharon's hand pressed on top of Alice's, making a rocking motion along the valley between her legs.

"Oh, that feels good." Alice exhaled and closed her eyes a little.

After a moment, Sharon whispered, "Would you mind taking off your undergarments? I can show you more that way."

Without hesitation Alice, took off her clothes…all of them.

"It's hot in here anyway," she said.

"It certainly is," said Sharon, fanning herself.

"Why don't you take off your clothes, too, Big Sister?"

Sharon's face flushed pink and she looked nervously around the room again.

"Um, maybe some of them," she said, then slipped out of her dress, revealing a pink bustier and ruffled panties.

"You have nice…what are these called?" Alice asked, placing her hands on Sharon's breasts.

Sharon laughed nervously.

"Breasts, Alice-chan. They are called 'breasts.'"

Alice continued to caress Sharon's breasts until her nipples grew hard under her undergarments.

"Why does this happen?" asked Alice. "These hard bumps?"

"Oh," Sharon gasped a little and pressed her legs together. "Those just get like that when they're…stimulated."

"Sometimes those happen on me, too. Those things get hard." said Alice, reaching back down between her legs with her right hand. "Oh! It's all wet down here!"

"Oh yes, Alice-kun. That also happens when you are stimulated."

"Stimulated? What exactly does that mean?"

"It's when your body is excited in some way."

"Excited yes. I can feel that. I'm tired of feeling excited!" Alice exclaimed, looking irritated, "I want to be able to relax. I can't sleep well when I feel this way!"

"Mmm, to relax, you'll need to have an orgasm," said Sharon, a knowing smile on her face.

"An orgasm? What's that? Some kind of food?"

"It's when you get really super excited and then you relax afterward. It's hard to explain, dear Alice-kun. I think I'd better show you."

Sharon took a hand mirror from her dresser and showed Alice her own anatomy. Alice was amazed at all the folds and bumps she had between her legs.

"Goodness, you're wet," exclaimed Sharon. "Now I'm going to put my fingers, _here_, while you put your fingers _here_. Touch yourself in whatever way feels good to you and just keep doing it!"

So Sharon inserted two fingers, into Alice's wetness, while Alice continued to press her fingers on just the right spot between her legs. For several minutes they worked together on Alice's "problem." Soon Alice was flushed and moaning, her eyes closed, her head thrown back. _She looks so lovely this way_, thought Sharon, feeling the blood rushing to her own vulva and the wetness seeping into her panties. Alice's vulva swelled so that her two fingers were entirely swallowed by it, and Sharon curved her fingers knowingly to a special spot near the front. Wetness gushed from Alice, her hips thrust back and forth and around in circles, until finally her whole body shook with an orgasmic tremor and she howled as if the animal inside her was being released in a frenzy of satisfied longing.

Panting, Alice half-opened her eyes and looked at Sharon, who was slowly removing her dripping wet fingers and wiping them on a hanky.

"Th-that…" gasped Alice. "Was just what I needed." She closed her eyes and collapsed into sleep on the sofa. Sharon covered her with a blanket and looked fondly at her for a lingering moment, her own body still aching with a need to orgasm.

The suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hastily, Sharon put on her clothes and rushed to open it.

"Break!" she said, her faced still flushed.

"Ho, Miss, I heard some, eh…moaning sounds and wanted to see if you were alright?" Break said, half-smiling.

"Everything's fine," Sharon whispered, putting her finger to her lips. "Alice is asleep."

"You look a bit flustered, Ojou-sama. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Sharon insisted, shifting her weight and feeling the sensation of wetness on her panties and wishing she'd had some time to satisfy herself.

"Well then, we have an errand to run, you and I," Break said, bowing slightly and beckoning her to come.

Sharon sighed. "Yes, Break."


	2. Chapter 2

When Sharon finally returned to her room after running errands, she found Alice was still fast asleep on the sofa. She undressed, put on a nightgown and climbed into bed. It was a bit early for bed and rather late for a nap, but she really had no intention of sleeping. Nevertheless, she wanted to be prepared in case anyone should happen check on her – a young lady in bed seeming to take a nap was a much more appropriate excuse for her than what she _really_ had in mind to do.

It was too warm for covers, so she lay on her back on the coverlet and pulled up her nightgown, and began touching herself intimately- the need had been present for hours, and only grown more urgent with the passing of time. She pressed in circles, up and down, explored the folds with her fingertips and felt her labia swell and moisten. Her breath came quickly, irregularly, and she was grateful that Alice was still asleep in the adjacent room.

Or was she?

In fact, Alice had just woken up and wondered where Sharon had gone. Hearing a breathing noise, she wandered into the bedroom of her "big sister" and saw a sight that surprised her. She stood at the foot of Sharon's bed and cocked her head to the side. _Oh,_ she thought. _Sharon has a little problem, like I did earlier_. And as she considered the wet, pink folds between Sharon's legs, a new thought came to her mind. _How does it taste?_

Climbing on the bed, she crawled between Sharon's legs and pressed her knees apart. The blonde girl felt the bed shift, and warm hands on her knees. She gasped and opened her eyes, then blushed furiously to see that Alice was there, not only watching her pleasure herself, but…but…what was she doing? Alice lowered her head between Sharon's legs and pressed her lips to her friend's labia, then licked and nibbled with curiosity.

Sharon inhaled and threw her head back.

"Alice!" she gasped, wanting to protest, but it felt…so…good.

The dark-haired girl remembered the mysterious entrance she had in her own body, and wondered if Sharon had one, too. Her tongue began to poke around there, while her nose pressed against the other girl's clit. Moving her face ever so slightly around and down, she explored and probed. _It tastes sort of tangy,_ she marveled.

Sharon squirmed and grasped the coverlet with her hands, trying to get a grip on herself. A couple of involuntary moans escaped her lips, but she tried to be as quiet as she could for fear that someone would overhear. Then she felt warm fingers press into her entrance and looked down to see Alice's face, hovering between her legs. _Her face is so lovely_, Sharon mused, _how can she be a chain?_ She admired the other girl's moist lips and interested expression, then collapsed her head back on the pillow right as Alice found a particularly useful spot inside of her.

"Oh…there…Alice…_there_!"

"Like this?" Alice asked, curving her finger forward again and again.

"Yes!"

Overcome with the intensity of the feelings inside her, Sharon reached down between her legs and resumed her own needful motions with her fingers. And a moment later, with a howl of pleasure, her bliss reached its peak and a gush of fluid came forth, covering part of Alice's hand with wetness. Sharon's body was racked with aftershocks that left her speechless and breathless, while Alice removed her finger and looked at it curiously, rubbing her fingers together, sniffing them.

"What's this wet stuff?" asked Alice.

"Just some proof that I enjoyed myself immensely with you," said Sharon between breaths. "Thank you, Alice-kun." She grinned and sat up, then kissed the other girl on the cheek.


End file.
